


Room for more

by Musicalfangirl_ineedalife



Series: Our family [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Foster Care, Late Night Conversations, Lloyd Garmadon is a Little Shit, M/M, you will cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicalfangirl_ineedalife/pseuds/Musicalfangirl_ineedalife
Summary: Zane and Cole are a married couple who want kids, it's been hard for them until they finally get a placement, and maybe more then once.
Relationships: Cole/Zane (Ninjago), P.I.X.A.L./Skylor (Ninjago)
Series: Our family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850905
Comments: 31
Kudos: 95





	1. Placement? Placement!

They’ve been married for nearly three years, know each other for longer and loved each other long before the ‘I dos.” Cole had been going at his husband’s pace, and often gave him that push they both needed to take a big step in their lives. 

So why was this decision so hard? They both wanted it, they’ve worked hard for it. But why was it so hard? 

“Alright, so all of your paperwork is in order and you’ve passed the inspection with flying colors!” Their friend and social worker Pixel Borg said as she organized their papers. “All that’s really left is a placement, and that’s my job.” 

“So is that really it?” Zane asks, hands almost tangled with his husbands. 

“Yeah, so as soon as a child or children are in need of placement you’ll be contacted and boom, you’ll be officially foster fathers.” Pixel smiled at her friends. 

“Soon that could be at any time?” Cole asked, making eye contact with his husband. 

“Essentially, yes.” Pixel confirms, before handing them some papers. “Here are some children who haven’t been placed yet, and later on you could talk with them.” 

“And that’s up to us?” Zane took the papers and read over them. 

“Yes along-“ her desk phone started ringing. “Apologizes I need to take this.” The couple nodded and silently left the room, they’ll call her later.

The car ride home is silent, Zane looking over the paperwork while his husband drives. 

“Is it bad that none of these kids speak to me?” Zane asks suddenly, now staring straight ahead. 

“I mean, it’s paper so I don’t think they can speak.” Cole replies, avoiding the question. 

“You know what I mean.” Zane huffs before he puts the papers away. “All of them need a home, but I don’t see us with any of them.” 

“In the end it’s up to us if we want to foster them, and if they even want to be with us.” Cole parks in their driveway, and moves to look his love in the eye. “I know it’s a lot, we never thought we’d be here but now we are.” He grasped his husbands hands and intertwined them. 

“Are we ready?” Zane whispers, looking on the verge of tears. 

“No one is really ready for kids, we can be prepared and have what we need but we’ll only know when we get there.” Cole brings Zane closer and kisses his forehead. “Do you want to go there?” 

Zane stays quiet for a moment, before nodding with a determined glint in his eyes. “Yes, let’s go there.” 

Cole laughs before the two leave the car, the paperwork forgotten in the car. 

It was at that moment that Zane’s phone rang loudly. He took it out, raising a brow at the caller ID. “It’s Pixel.” Was all he said before answering. 

“Hello?” Cole unlocked the door, letting his husband go first before himself. 

“Yes I recall,” the conversation sounded mostly one sided as Zane walked to the living room, his husband going to the kitchen. 

“I see, so they need a home?” He asks, his husband walking in and handing him some water. 

“Well, ok. I’ll talk to Cole about it and call you after. Also do you have a photo of them?” Zane asks, taking a sip of her drink. 

“Great alright, I’ll talk to you in a bit.” 

He hung up the phone, which dinged when he got a text. “Cole, Pixel thinks she had a placement for us!” He exclaimed, letting out something akin to a squeal. 

“Wait really?” He asks, they were just at her office twenty minutes ago?! 

“Yes, and here’s a picture. It’s a sister and brother.” He brings up the photo, and Cole’s heart melted at the sight of two little kids. 

“They need a home?” Cole asks, taking the phone and reading some of the information Pixel sent. 

They were a brother and sister, the older boy being ten with wild looking dark brown hair and the younger girl being six with straight looking black hair. 

“They do, this is a sign Cole.” His love sat next to him, eyes pleading. “We have too.” 

“Ok, call Pixel I’ll get the rooms ready.” Zane nodded before calling his friend while Cole ran upstairs to put sheets and blankets on the beds in two of the rooms, they’ve had three empty rooms, one of which used to be Zane’s home office but he made a closet into that after they wanted to have kids.


	2. Kids: these are your foster dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3

~.~ 

Kai didn’t like this. He didn’t like being away from home, his dad is coming back for him and Nya. 

He was in the backseat of Mrs.Borg’s car, along side Nya who looked uncomfortable in a red fluffy dress. 

“Ok kids, it’ll be another five minuets and I promise this couple is very nice. You’ll love them.” The car slowed at a red light while Mrs.Borg was talking. 

“So did the last one, that’s exactly what Mr.Carter said.” Kai grumbles, and crosses his arms. 

“Mr.Carter isn’t a very nice man Kai, but I promise this won’t be like your last home.” Pixel sighs almost and continues driving once the light turns green. 

The rest of the car ride is spent in silence, only the very faint sounds of the radio could be heard. 

Finally they pulled up to a grey house with a brown roof, there was no fence or gate. 

Mrs. Borg turned off the car and got out, opening the back door for the siblings. “Hold my hand please.” Nya gently took hold of her hand while her brother took his sisters. 

Together they walked to the front door where Mrs.Borg knocked on the door. It immediately opened and there stood a rather tall man with messy black hair and a large smile. 

“Hey Pixel, Zane is in the kitchen.” He opened the door more for them and went to grab their bags from the car. 

The house was nice, with big couches and fluffy pillows along with icy blue curtains. 

“Kids this Zane Julien, him and his husband are going to be your foster parents.” Mrs.Borg gently moved away from Nya and had the two look up to see a dark skinned man with blonde hair so light it was probably white. 

“Hi kids, its great to meet you both.” Mr.Julien get’s down on his knees to their eye level. “I hope you both like being here.” He smiles, and Kai feels kinda good? 

“Alright, i need to do one last inspection and after that, you’ll both be foster parents.” Mrs.Borg had a clipboard now, she started to write something down. 

“Of course,” Zane gives them his attention once again, “Do you both want to see your rooms?” 

Nya’s lit up at the sound of that, while Kai looked defensive. “We get our own rooms?” 

Mr.Julien chuckled before nodding, “Of course, there right next to each other too.” 

Kai perked up at that, he wouldn’t be away from Nya for long. “Really?” 

“Yes, Cole.” Mr.Julien Stood up to talk to the man from earlier, his husband if Kai recalled. “Kids, this is Cole, my husband.” 

Mr.Julien’s husband takes a knee to look both kids in the eyes, “I wanna let you both know, if you need or want anything just let or Zane know.” 

“Do we call you Mr.Julien or Mr.Cole?” Nya asks, and Kai has to keep himself from shushing her. 

Cole laughed, “You can call me Cole and Mr.Julien, Zane.” He stood up and guided them upstairs along side Zane and Mrs.Borg. 

The halls were aligned with pictures, most of them had Zane with Cole or two other men. Some of them had the two along with two women, one of them was Mrs.Borg. 

“Who’s that?” Nya asks, pointing to one of the pictures. It was one of both Zane and Cole with a man with a cane in the middle, all of them were wearing suits. 

“That’s Cole’s father at our wedding,” Zane told them, Cole and Mrs.Borg went on ahead. 

“Wow, when did that happen?” Nya asks, turning to Zane with wide eyes. 

“Around two years ago,” Zane smiled and placed a hand on each shoulder, “In a few months it’ll be three years.” 

“Are you gonna have a party?” Kai asks, looking up at the white haired man. 

“Maybe, knowing our friends they’ll try and plan it.” Zane pointed to another one, “That’s my father and brother.” The picture had just Zane, and older white haired man and another man who looked a lot like Zane just shorter and with brown hair. 

“Where are they now?” Kai asks, interested in pictures, tour and bedrooms forgotten.   
“My brother is currently in college and living with my father.” Zane answered before Nya pointed out a different photo. 

“Is that Mrs.Borg?” This one had both men, along with two women, one of which did look like Mrs.Borg. 

“Yes, her and her wife Skylor.” Zane plucked the framed picture from the wall to show them. “This was a year ago when they finally got married.” 

“What do you mean finally?” Mrs.Borg was there now, inspection over. 

“Not my fault you both took a year to propose.” Zane reliped, standing to put the photo back. 

“Not everyone knew what they were going to do by Freshmen year of highschool Zane, yet here we are.” She rolls her eyes before kneeling down. “Alright kids, this is it. You’ll be with Mr.Julien and Mr.Brookstone for a while.” She handed Kai a card, “Call me anytime alright.” 

Kai nods before Nya gives her a hug. 

“Well everything is in order, i’ll be back in a month to check everything really, until then good day.” 

Cole and Zane both thank her before Zane starts walking her to the door. 

“Do you want to see your rooms now?” Cole takes a knee again to talk to them, “Zane’s going to make lunch after, he wants to see your reaction.” 

“I heard that,” Zane came back up the stairs carrying some the their bags. “And for once your right.” 

“When am i not right?” Cole smirked and grabbed some of the bags. 

“I can name four different times from just last week dear.” Zane snarks before guiding the kids to the end of the hallway. 

“Kai, this is your room.” The door opened to a pretty spacious room, with a bed in the corner next to the window, a large wooden dresser and a desk. “It’s not much at the moment, but tomorrow we can go to the mall and get some things.” 

Kai walked into the room, a little star struck. “This is really mine?” 

“Of course it is hon, your sisters in right next door.” Zane pointed to a door barley a foot away were Nya was laughing as she explored her new surroundings.   
“Now what do you want for lunch, we can make something or go out.” Zane asks, placing down Kai’s bags on his bed. 

“Um, I dunno.” 

“That’s ok, we’ll ask your sister.” Zane walked out, leaving the door open. 

This might not be so bad.


	3. Two plush's, one trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time with Zane and the kids :

~.~ 

A day had passed, Kai was unsure on how to feel about the couple but Nya loved them. She wasn’t calling either dad but she liked them more then the last home. 

The next day as the two ate breakfast, Cole was rushing around and grabbing things before Zane stopped him. 

“Calm down, you’ll be on time dear.” He gently kissed his husband. “Also we’re going to the store later, do you need anything?” 

“No, but i’ll call you if that changes alright?” Cole swiftly puts on a coat, it was getting colder outside. 

“Ok have a good day hon, be safe.” Zane kisses his cheek before going back to the sink. 

“Bye kids, be good.” Cole ruffled the hair on their heads. 

“Bye!” Nya waves goodbye before going back to her toast. 

Kai simply waved, pushing around some eggs with his fork. 

“Alright I'm almost done with the dishes, after that we’ll go to the store, maybe get some lunch. How does that sound?” Zane grasped their empty plates and started to wash them. “You both get ready, we’ll leave in a little bit, alright?” 

“Ok!” Nya exclaims before jumping down from her chair, and pulling her brother down. “Come on!” 

Kai let himself be taken by his sister, used to her making the plans. “No running please!” Zane called, causing them to slow a little,but speed up a little once they got to their rooms. 

~Ten minutes later~

“Kai, Nya? Are you ready?” Zane knocked on Nya’s door where the two were playing a hand game. 

“Yes Mr.Zane!” Nya jumped up, she was wearing black pants with an old looking red shirt and holding her brother's hand. Kai was wearing something similar just with some older jeans. 

“Get some shoes on and I'll grab your coats.” Zane looked through Nya’s closet where some dresses hung and maybe one or two jackets.’Note to self, get some more jackets for both of them, and some pants.’ 

“We’re ready!” Nya exclaimed, holding her brother's hand once more now wearing black shoes while Kai had simply added a dark red sweatshirt hood. 

“Put your jacket on, it’s getting colder outside.” Zane kneeled down to help her, “After we go shopping we’ll get some lunch.” He smiled as he fixed Nya’s hair a bit before turning to Kai and trying to fix his hair. 

“What do you both want for lunch? Pizza or pasta?” Kai ducked a bit more each time, actually liking how Cole left it. 

“Yes.” At this point Zane had given up on fixing the boy’s hair and instead led them downstairs where he put on a peacoat and some gloves. 

“Alright then, let's go then.” Making sure he had his wallet and keys, they left the house.

Cole had taken their black car, leaving Zane with his white car. (They’d need a new one, maybe a minivan or something.) 

“Pixel said you might need a car seat Nya so we need to get you one first, that’s our first stop.” He opened the back door and buckled up the girl and made space for Kai as he climbed in. 

The car ride wasn’t silent, the radio played music as they drove. The store they went to was nothing special, it had a little of everything and Zane trusted it. 

“Come on, car seat then clothes and shoes.” Zane helped the children down, as soon as her brother was down Nya latched onto both her brother and foster dad. 

“I don’t think we need new shoes.” Kai somewhat muttered as his sister dragged him. 

“It’s going to start snowing soon, and you’ll need boots and coats.” Zane reasoned as he grabbed a cart. “Nya want to ride in the cart?” 

She nodded as Zane lifted her up and seated her in the front of the cart, “Come on, Kai stay close ok?” 

As the family walked through the store grabbing what they needed like some scarfs for the kids(Nya liked the blue and black one and Kai begrudgingly chose a red and gold one.) 

They eventually got to the toy aisle, and nothing? Whenever Zane and Cole went to the store they’d see kids begging their parents to just look at the toys, crying when they were denied.

“How about we walk through here? See what they have?” Zane asks, watching how their eyes widened at the thought. “Does that sound good?” 

The two shared a look before nodding, somewhat hesitant. 

As they walked down the aisle Kai couldn’t help but look around at the boxes, none of them really catching his eye till he landed on it. It was placed snugly in between two boxes. A plush wolf sat there, it had big brown button eyes and it’s snout was perfectly sewed on black button. 

Zane stopped and looked where Kai had stopped and saw the plush. “Do you want the plush Kai?” 

Kai looked up at his foster father, he looked so genuine about it. 

“Maybe.” He muttered, looking down at his tattered shoes. He might need some new ones. 

Zane looked back at Nya, who’s eyes were glued to another plush on the other side of the aisle. “Well then, let’s put it in the cart.” 

That caused both to look up in surprise. Was he for real? 

“Really?” The two asked in unison as Zane simply nodded and gently grasped the wolf and the octopus plush that had captured the kids attention. 

“Of course, it’s no problem.” He handed them the plushes, and watched as Nya’s eyes widened. 

That had somehow kept the two quiet for a majority of the trip, bar when Zane asked them a question or their opinions on things like shoes and size. 

It wasn’t until they finally got to the car seat aisle that trouble began to stir. 

Zane was looking at the seats, keeping the siblings in the corner of his eye to make sure they didn’t wander.(He knew Nya physically couldn’t leave the front part of the cart but better safe then sorry.) It was at that moment when he saw some other kid staring at not him, but the plush that Nya was holding. 

Zane quickly looked from both ends of the aisle for the child’s parent but there wasn’t anyone. 

Kai noticed the child’s staring and glared at the boy, causing the boy to run away. 

“It’s rude to stare, I hope that boy knows that.” Zane remarked as he picked up one of the car seat boxes, a blue and red one that would work for a long time, and placed it under the cart. 

“Why was he staring at us?” Nya asks, at one point she had made room for the octopus and buckled it in. 

“I don’t know, maybe he was lost.” Zane gently ran a hand over Nya’s head, smoothing over a few stray hairs. 

“Can we go now?” Kai asks, he looks tired. Zane looks at his watch, it was well past twelve and time for lunch. 

“Of course, let’s check out and then we’ll get some lunch.” Zane nodded, making his way to the check out line. 

The wait was short, and soon enough they made they’re way back to the car where the children had to wait another five minuets for Zane to buckle the seat itself into the car. 

After the excruciating difficulty of setting up a car seat, and packing up both the children and shopping bags in the car they left for lunch.


	4. Noodles can show a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bully Griffin a lot, sorry not sorry :3

~.~ 

They had stopped for lunch at a place Zane was sure they’d like, Skylor’s noodles. 

Skylor was their long time friend, who also was married to their friend/Social worker Pixel but hey, who was counting? 

Parking in front of the restaurant Zane knew he’d make the right choice. Down to the fact that Nya was trying to undo her car seat.

“I see you like this place.” Zane laughed as he unlocked the doors. The moment he opened the door Kai ran out with Nya in his arms, a good thing he had kept the child locks on. 

“Momma and Pappa used to take us all the time!” Nya exclaims as Zane picks her up and has Kai hold his hand. 

“Did they now?” Zane asks as they walk through the parking lot and inside the building. Once inside Kai tried to run again, but Zane wouldn’t let him. 

The family was seated at a booth and were given menus within five minutes. Zane had been there many times, he knew Cole came here sometimes for his lunch break, but this was the first time he’d bring his children. Temporary children? No that makes it sound like they weren’t people. 

“Hey there Zane, great to see you again.” The waiter grabbed at Zane’s attention, he realized he was spacing out. 

“Oh hey Griffin,I forgot you worked here.” Zane smiled politely and turned to his friend. 

Griffin shrugged and fixed his red tinted sunglasses, “It’s mostly part time now, might change to full time till fall.” 

“Really? Would Skylor let you do that?” Zane asks as he sets the menu down in front of him. 

“She gets what I need to do, that and i’ve been here since she got the place.” Griffin smirked before he pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. “Anyways, the usual right?” 

“Kai, Nya? Are you ready?” If his friend didn’t notice the two little kids when he came over he definitely did now. 

It was unusual for the fast man to be silent, but he remained like that as the little girl pointed to what she wanted while her brother(?) muttered it. 

“Griffin?” Zane asks, as the man was in a way shocked out of his stupor. 

“Yes, uh yeah i got it don’t worry.” He wrote down the order before pocketing his pad and pen, “I’ll be right back with your drinks.” Griffin quickly left, most likely to tell his boss/friends in the back.(He’d forget the drinks till last minute.) 

“Who was that guy?” Kai asks, watching the man practically run to the back. 

“He’s a friend of ours, he’s nice once you get to know him.” Zane stated as he spotted Skylor a table away talking to someone. 

“Why was he wearing sunglasses indoors?” Nya asks, scribbling away on the kids menu. 

“We don’t know, he’s like that.” Zane explained, taking out some wet wipes from some of the little dishes placed in the middle of the table. “Wipe your hands please.” He handed one to Kai and another to Nya. 

“Well if it isn’t one half of a whole mess!” Skylor exclaims as she slaps him on the shoulder. 

“I could say the same for you.” Zane deadpans as Skylor unceremoniously drops herself across from him. 

“Don’t be like that, you love me.” She grins before her attention is caught by Kai and Nya, both of whom were staring at her with wide eyes. “Who are these little ones?” 

“Skylor this is Kai and Nya.” Zane says confidently, it was the first real time he could call them his kids, right? “Cole and I are fostering them, kids this is Skylor.” 

Skylor, who looked smitten the moment she laid eyes on the two, gave a motherly smile and waved. “Hi, it’s so nice to meet you.” 

Suddenly Nya brightens up, stars in her eyes, “You're the lady from the picture!” she exclaimed. 

“Mrs.Borg is your wife!” Kai chimed in, looking pleased that he remembered. 

Skylor was shocked for all of two seconds before she started laughing. “I haven’t met them and they already know me!” She threw her head back as she cackled. 

“Well we do have quite a few photos from your wedding Skylor.” Zane chuckled as his friend started to calm down. 

“Did you guys order already? Where are your drinks?” Skylor had finally calmed down and took a moment to look at their table, there were no plates or glasses, just some unopened chopsticks alongside some forks and spoons. 

“Griffin came by, he looked spaced out however.” Zane said as Kai and Nya started to whisper to each other. 

“Yeah, he gets like that around winter.” Skylor leaned back into her seat, she started thinking about it. “I think it’s because its almost winter, after that he can’t really function.” 

“How come?” Kai asks as Nya leans on him. 

“He always has to move,you know? He’s like a shark with bad sunglasses.” Skylor explains, giving Zane a look at the last part. 

“Hey dude, sorry for the wait.” Griffin finally came back, a tray expertly balanced in his hand. 

“Griffin, we aren’t even packed. Why did it take so long?” It was like Skylor did a complete 180, giving her employee an icy glare. 

“Sorry Skylor, one of the waitresses needed me.” Griffin handed the family their drinks, “It wasn’t that long though.” 

“It’s long when there’s nobody here, Turner.” Skylor stood, and while she didn’t tower over him she was intimidating and angry. 

“I-it won’t happen again, i’m sorry Skylor.” Griffin held the tray close to him, scared that he could lose this job.

In response Skylor’s demeanor changed like she wasn’t mad in the first place. “I’m kidding Griffin. Don’t worry about it.” 

Giffin, somewhat relieved, started laughing as well. “Wait really?” 

“Of course, hey did you meet Zane’s kids?” Skylor took the tray from Griffin and sat him next to her. 

The two looked at Griffin, Nya with wide eyes while Kai glared at him. “Hey little dudes, i bet these two talked about me?” He leaned forward and gave a charming pose. 

“Fast and distracted.” The two stated in unison and nodding. 

Two of the adults gave an unflattering snort of a laugh as Griffin’s face fell. “Wow, i haven’t met them and already i’ve been tarnished.” 

“Serves you right,” Skylor muttered, as she stole some of Zane’s water. “Remember when we met Karlof’s niece? You said i was a witch who bribed people with noodles.” 

“I was joking, you’re not a noodle witch.” Griffin smiled, “More like a demon.” 

“I will hit you.” Skylor whacked the back of his head, causing his red tinted glasses to fall. 

The glasses landed in front of Kai, who looked intrigued by them. “Why do you wear these indoors?” He asks, picking them up. 

“That’s a good question, and in all honesty I don’t know.” Griffin laughed as he took them back. “I wore them a lot in college and I never stopped.” 

“So you're trying to relive the glory days?” Nya asks sweetly, now holding her cup with two hands.   
Griffin let his glasses clatter as Skylor cackled and Zane shook with silent laughter. 

“N-Nya, sweetie.” Zane took a deep breath, “Nya you can’t just say things like that.” 

“Why?” She asks, placing her cup down. 

“Because Griffin still thinks he’s young.” Skylor stated as her friend gave a squawk of indignes. 

“Excuse you, i am young.” He stated as his friends rolled their eyes. “What, i am!” 

“Griffin you have back pain.” Skylor deadpanned, “You’re 28.” 

“Well he does carry his whole team on his back.” Zane remarked, only somewhat sarcastically. 

As the adults talked and Nya listened with attention, Kai grew very bored. He was hungry, and Griffin only brought their drinks. 

Could he say something though? It was nice of Zane to bring them to the noodle house, but he was talking to his friends. He shouldn’t be bothered. 

Zane noticed something was up with Kai however, the way he kept looking near the kitchen, how he looked like he wanted to say something. 

Realization hit the man, that’s the whole reason they came here was for lunch. 

“Hey Griffin,” Zane interrupted his friend's story, “When can we get our food?” 

Skylor gave Griffin a glare as he tensed up. “We’ve been here for ten minutes and you didn’t bring their food? Really?” 

“Oh, that’s what I forgot.” Griffin hissed, before standing and grabbing his tray. “I’m so sorry, I’ll be back in a second with your food.” He quickly left to the back. 

Skylor sighed, “I’m sorry about the wait guys, I’ll let you get to your meal.” 

When she left Griffin came back, balancing a tray filled with hot food. “Alright, here is your order and call me if you need anything.” He set the meals in front of their respective person and left to tend to some other paterons. 

As the family dug into their meal Kai had a thought tugging the back of his mind. Zane only said that because he was hungry, right? Most adults do stuff like that because they need it, right? 

“Kai? Are you ok?” Zane’s voice jolted Kai out of his thoughts. 

He looked up at his foster father, at the genuine concern that stared back. 

“I’m fine.” He grumbles, it was a trick. No one really cared, not about him anyways. 

“Kai, look at me please.” Zane had put down his utensils and turned his body to face the boy. 

Begrudgingly Kai faces him, it didn’t matter. 

“What?” 

Zane placed a hand on Kai’s shoulder, “Kai, can you please tell me what’s wrong?” 

“Nothings wrong.” 

“Something’s bothering you, and you can tell me.” He gave the boy such a genuine smile that it couldn’t have been anything but true. 

However the boy stayed silent, it was such a bad place to say anything; mostly because the restaurant started to fill with people. 

Zane must have had the same thought, and sighed. “We can talk about this when you're ready, take you time.” 

He stayed silent for another minute, “Can we talk about at home maybe?” 

Giving a small smile Zane nodded, “Of course we can.” And they went back to their meal. 

Zane didn’t ask for himself, he asked because he saw Kai. Zane wasn’t like the other adults, maybe that’s a good thing.


	5. A talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY UPDATE AFTER BEING DEAD FOR A FEW WEEKS I'M SORRY

~.~ 

When the family finished their meal, and got some noodles for Cole later, they left. The sky had darkened with clouds, and by the time they got into the car rain started to pour. 

The car ride was safe. To Nya it felt safe, to Kai it was a form of tense. The kind of tense that kids older than him get when their parents are mad at them, difference was Kai was ten and Zane wasn’t his dad. 

When they got home Zane parked inside the garage where Cole’s black car was parked. He was home early. As they exited the car, Nya had undone her buckles and was picked up by Zane while Kai was tasked with getting the extra food they had got for Cole. 

The house was warm when they entered, causing Zane to set down Nya and remove their coats. 

“Babe? Is that you?” Cole called, most likely hearing the garage door open. 

“Yeah, we’re in here!” Zane called, gathering his and the children's coats in his arms. 

The door opened, and Cole entered dressed in sweats and no shirt. “Hey welcome back.” He smiled and kissed his husband and fluffed up the siblings hair. 

“Why on earth are you shirtless dear?” As they conjugated to the kitchen, Nya now being held by Cole, he explained that he was about to take a shower. 

“When it got cloudy the boss let go early, it’s impossible to work when it’s dark, imagine in the pouring rain.” He sat the girl down who eagerly sat at the table next to her brother. 

“What do you do anyways?” Kai asks, surprising both himself and foster parents. He blushed and bowed his head, apology at the ready before Cole smiled. 

“I’m a lumberjack, I mostly help tie the wood together and chop it down.” He pointed to the backyard, where if looked past a beautiful flower bed sat, and farther from that seemed to be a picknik station was a large pile of wood logs. “I keep anything that isn’t sold.” 

“Why?” Nya asks, tilting her head to the side as she looks outside. 

“Because most of it's been there for a while, and they can’t sell it.” Cole explains, as Zane moves around the kitchen, putting food away. 

“Oh.” Nya nods before she sits down. “Zane what do you do?” 

Zane, who wasn’t being referred to with a ‘Mr.’, smiled sweetly at the girl. “I work with technology a lot, but lately I’ve been working from home.” 

The two children nod, “What does that mean?” 

He chuckles before he sits down, “I work with computers from home, sometimes they call me in but not always.” 

Looks of realization dawn on their faces, well mostly Nya’s face. Kai had a more quiet approach. 

“Cool!” Zane smiled as the two jumped down from their seats and walked off to their rooms, (they would most likely be in Nya’s room, they had found Kai there that morning.)

“So how was it?” Cole asks, moving closer to his husband. 

“It was nice,” Zane smiled, recounting the morning events to his husband. “When we went to Skylor’s though, he closed himself off.” 

“Both of them?” 

“Only Kai, he got silent and he wanted to say something, but didn’t let himself say it.” Zane had stopped smiling, deep in thought. “He doesn’t like to ask for things; I've noticed.” 

Cole had made them some tea while Zane talked, listening to the things that happened. “Well, I think Nya and Him have been in the system for a while.” Cole placed a mug in front of his husband and sat down. 

“What do you mean?” Zane held the mug close and gave his husband a questioning look. 

“On my way home Pixel called me, checking in mostly and she told me they’ve been in a few homes.” He grabbed the honey and poured a little into his cup, “She wasn’t in their care at the time but some man named Carter was. Apparently he just stuck them into whatever home was available and moved on.” 

The hand holding the mug held on tighter. 

“So they’ve been around, probably not in good conditions and you showing genuine care was a first.” Cole handed the honey to Zane, “He needs time, and all we can really do is be patient and be there for him.” 

The two were quiet, letting Cole’s words wash over the two. “You’re right Cole.” 

He nodded, he wasn’t right all the time but when he was it was it was nice, maybe not this time. “Drink up, it’s getting cold.” 

Upstairs the kids were bored, they had left everything in the car but didn’t know how to bring it up to Zane and Cole. Nya was getting restless and Kai really wanted his wolf plush, but he really didn’t want to bother them. 

Lost in his thoughts the boy didn’t notice his sister walking out of the room. 

~Meanwhile~

Nya never really got to explore the house, someone was always with her, whether it be her brother or one of the adults. She remembers Kai saying that when adults are always around it’s because they didn't want things missing. She could understand why the last home didn’t want her wandering around by herself, they had a lot of fancy things, like boxes too small to put anything in. 

As the girl wandered through the house she heard Zane and Cole talking, she didn’t know what they were talking about but it seemed privet. 

“Nya! Nya why’d you leave the room?” Kai found her as she was walking up the stairs, an empty cup in hand. “Where did you get a cup?” 

She shrugged, during her exploration she found it on the living room table. 

Kai rolled his eyes, obvious to the two voices getting closer to the two. “You can’t just take random cups, this isn’t our house.” 

Unknowing to the two, those words struck a cord to the foster parents. 

“It’ll take awhile for them to get used to this, don't take their words to heart.” Cole placed a soothing hand on Zane’s shoulder. 

The man nodded wordlessly, choked up on emotions. “Go to the bathroom and calm down a bit ok, i’ll take care of them.” Zane nodded again before quietly walking down the stairs and to the bathroom. 

“Hey kiddos.” Cole made his presence known, startling Kai and making Nya beam. 

“Hi!” Nya greeted with a smile while her brother lowered his head. 

“So, Zane told me you guys did some shopping, wanna help me get them from the car?” He kneeled down to their height. 

“Ok!” Nya smiled again while Kai simply shrugged his shoulders. 

“Alright lets go then.” He stood up, and lead the two to the garage and they followed him like little ducklings. 

As they unpacked Zane came back, he looked tired but kept a smile the whole time. Cole knew it wasn’t going to be easy, Kai had big trust issues and Nya was still really young. But they wouldn’t give up, not in a million years.


	6. Starting embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflict arises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thing: this is part of the chapter I wanted to post but fear not there will be more. Soon.

~.~

As night fell the rain lightened up and soon cradled the moon with dark clouds. 

As Kai and Nya played in the living room and Zane started making dinner in the kitchen Cole went to the backyard. 

The ground was wet and muddy, the flowers by the side of the house didn’t look damaged but seemed a little overwatered so he’d have to keep an eye on them. He made sure to put the tarp on the picnic table and benches before the rain started to fall, the wood wasn’t as lucky however.

After a few minutes of trying to find dry wood Cole went back inside, two logs under his arms. 

“I forgot to tarp the wood, but I did find some-”he was cut off from his sentence when he saw his husband holding back tears, Nya looking torn and an echoing sound of a door slamming upstairs. “What happened?” 

“I-I-I d-don’t know, i just asked him a question and-and…” Zane trailed off while giving the hallway a fornloan look. 

“Just give him some time, ok.” Cole had placed the wood in the fireplace and placed a gentle hand on Zane’s shoulder. 

“Are you gonna tell Mrs.Borg?” Nya asks ever so quietly, eyes casted down as she holds the octopus with a white knuckled grip. “If you do, it was nice living here.” 

Cole didn’t know what to say, on one hand he was furious at the past families the two went through making them feel as though they couldn’t actually be kids but on the other hand he wanted-no needed, to go comfort not only his husband but Nya as well. 

He took a knee, giving the girl his full attention. “Nya, we will never send you and Kai back to Mrs.Borg ok, the only time you’ll see her is when she visits with her wife.” 

“But Kai made Zane cry.” She stated, as though it was damning evidence for murder. 

“That was bound to happen, you both make us so happy that we might cry every now and then.” Cole sat cross legged now, and had put both hands on the young girls shoulders. 

“Is it ok if I ask you a question? About before being with Mrs.Borg?” He asked, he needed to know, especially if the awful social worker came back for whatever reason. 

Nya looked away before shaking her head, she didn’t like Mr.Carter and the thought of him made her want to cry. 

She felt herself being pushed closer to Cole, whether it be by her wanting a hug or him just sensing she needed a hug the girl would never know. 

“It’s ok, shh, don’t worry.” He whispered soothingly as he rocked her slightly. 

The two stayed like that for awhile, so much so they didn’t notice Zane leaving and making his way upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short, school is a bitch and i was not happy on how some things were going in both other stories and my lie so i'm sorry. But i have a lot of plans for this so don't worry. Anyways: i hope you all liked the chapter, and remember i love and apperiate all of your comments and kuddos they always make my day! :3


	7. Defused yet around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy turkey day peeps! And to celebrate I give you this! :Dc

~meanwhile~ 

Cole told him to give Kai space, to give the small boy time because it’s going to be a long time before he could trust either of them. But at the same time, Zane knows in his heart that Kai and Nya needed him. He shouldn’t push him, he won’t push him. 

So why was he at Kai’s door? 

Because you shouldn’t leave a ten year old crying alone in his room. Right? No you shouldn’t leave them alone like that, unless they want space. Zane should give him space. 

The door opened, Kai had retreated back to his bed but had left the door open for Zane to either come in or leave him alone.

“Hey, um I brought you a snack.” He held out a plate of sliced peaches even though the boy couldn’t see. 

Kai didn’t move, the room felt like it dropped a few degrees. “Um, i’ll leave them here for you.” He placed the plate on the bedside table where a lamp stood proudly. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Zane asked as he sat on the corner of the bed. He should have left, he didn’t want to make the boy uncomfortable. 

“No.” Kai almosted snapped, how a ten year old could hold so much venom was a mystery to Zane. 

“Oh, well I’m here if you need anything.” He hesitated to leave, not wanting to leave the conversation(no matter how one sided) un resolved. 

Kai stayed still, even as Zane shifted and got up. “I’m sorry I yelled at you.” he said quietly. 

Zane stilled, unsure if he heard correctly. 

When he didn’t say anything he heard near silent sobs and gasps the Kai tried to repress. 

He whipped around and got down on his knees in front of the boy.

Kai continued to try and suppress his wails scooting away from the man. No no no no no no no no no no- he can’t- he just can’t. Why didn’t he keep his mouth shut, now he and Nya will be sent back to Mrs.Borg, unless Mr.Julien and Mr.Cole tell her, they will. They’ll tell her everything and she’ll send them to Mr.Carter. 

Zane felt at a loss, he didn’t know what to do, he’s never really dealt with panic attacks like this. Ok calm down, Kai was scared and needed him. What did he do with Echo if he got scared? Well he’d fetch his parents and they’d calm him down, but the times they weren’t there he’d-

A loud sob ripped its way out of the boy, memories of the last home he’d been in wormed their way in. 

“Kai, Kai, honey, is it okay if i touch you?” Zane’s voice cut through his panicked sobs, causing the boy to freeze. “You could shake your head, anything.” 

Kai shook his head roughly, he didn’t want that. 

“Alright then listen to me, please just listen.” Zane’s words were urgent but his tone was soft. Kai lifted his head to look at him no matter how blurry he was. 

“I need you to breathe with me ok, just in and out.” Zane showed him, it somewhat calmed down the boy but he was shaking and tears still streamed down his face. 

“...I’m sorry.” Kai whispered, he grabbed his pillow and buried his face into it. 

“Why are you sorry?” Zane asks, he was on the bed, giving Kai space. 

The boy was silent for a minute, “Why are you sorry Kai?” 

“....because i made you cry.” He clutched the pillow tighter, “Kids aren’t supposed to make adults cry.” 

Zane blinked, “Kai i’m ok. You didn’t make me cry.” 

The boy shook his head, “I made you feel bad, just admit it.”

“Kai sweetie, you didn’t make me feel bad. I was worried that's all.” He placed a hand on the boy's head, who tensed but melted into the touch. 

“Are you gonna tell Mrs.Borg?” He mumbled after a minute. 

“No honey, I won't tell Pixel ok.” Kai had slowly moved to Zane’s arms, practically engulfed in them. 

“...I’m sorry about what happened earlier.” Kai mumbled, head bowed. 

“It’s ok, we’re still making boundaries and things will happen.” Zane rubbed the boy’s back, who finally relaxed a bit. 

“So you're not mad?” Kai asks, tensing once more. 

“I could never be mad at you, just remember something for me please?” Zane shifted so he could look Kai in the eye. “Just know that, no matter what you do or say me and Cole want you. Never forget that.” 

It took all of the boys courage not to cry again. It won’t be the last time he heard words similar to this, granted it was the first time but the fact still remained. Someone cares for him, for him and Nya. Why though?

Zane handed him his stuffed dog, “Do you wanna come down with me and help with dinner?” He asks. 

Kai took the dog, he still hasn’t given him a name yet. “...no thank you.” 

“Ok, well I’ll get you when dinner is ready, ok?” Zane gave Kai one last hug before getting up to leave. 

When he left Kai reached for the peaches, remembering what his mom once said about them. ‘A perfect peach should be enjoyed with others, share the spoils when you can.’ 

Well, Nya liked peaches and Kai’s pretty sure he scared her earlier with the yelling. Making up his mind he grabbed the plate and walked to Nya’s room where she was drawing a large robot.

“Nya? Can I come in?” He knocked his foot against the door frame, knowing if he came in without letting her know she would get scared. 

Nya looked up and nodded before going back to her drawing. 

Kai walked in before sitting next to her and placing the plate inbetween the two. “Watcha drawing?” He asks, as she starts filling in the messy outline with red.

“It’s a mec, I saw one like this at the store.” Nya smiles before reaching for a peach slice. 

“Cool, can I draw to?” Kai asks as he gets a slice as well. 

“Yeah, you can draw whatever ya want.” She moved a little closer to her brother.

“I’m sorry about the yelling earlier, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Kai admitted.

Nya shrugged “I know you didn’t mean it, just don’t do it again please.” 

“I promise!” 

“You're forgiven.” Nya snuggles against her brother. He knew he was forgiven. 

Things will be better, and that’s what’s important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after this chapter we will have a transition chapter and then a new character shall be revealed with angst and such!


	8. A months progress, with a new member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixel comes back to make sure all is well.

~.~ 

The next few days went well, and as those days bled into a month. Nearly to the date Pixel came back for a check in for the kids. She trusted her friends but needed to put that aside for the well-being and safety, so here she was checking on them. 

It was raining that fateful day, near pouring from the dark grey clouds. Thanksgiving will be in a few weeks, the rapid drop in temperature was an odd sensation that she wasn’t prepared for. She didn’t need to knock before Cole opened the door with a smile. 

“Hey, come on in.” He greeted her, opening the door. 

“Thank you, now you know why i’m here?” Pixel got straight to the point, she wasn’t here as a friend. 

Cole nodded, “Of course, now Zane wasn’t sure if you wanted to talk to the kids first or us so both are in the living room.” 

She nodded before she brought up their file, it was rather thick and contained the information for both brother and sister. “I’ll talk with the children first, I'm trusting that they're ok.” 

“In our words yes, but you have to take their word for it.” Cole simply shrugged, in the end it was up to the kids. 

Pixel nodded again, before moving to the living room where the two children sat playing with toys. They did seem happier then when she’d last seen them, more like children. 

Zane came out of the kitchen, apron tied around his waist and a tray of drinks in hand. “Hello Mrs. Borg, welcome.” 

The children looked up from their toys and smiled at her, Kai seemed hesitant with his greeting but did so nonetheless. “Hello Mrs. Borg!” The two greeted before giving Zane their whole attention. 

An exchange of pleasantries and drinks commenced, mostly small talk and such before Pixel cleared her throat, “I would like to speak to the children now please, alone.” That statement made the room feel so much colder. 

“Of course, kids go with Mrs.Borg. Show her your rooms and such.” Zane motioned for the two to follow Mrs. Borg when they made no move. 

Kai eyed her with caution, he knew she was a nice woman and from he was told she was fair and sweet. But social workers weren’t always nice, they seemed nice but weren’t what they seemed. Nya mostly followed her brother in mannerisms, but never really thought. Like when all the doctors thought her Mama was gonna be fine and she died a week later-or when dad said he’d be back. Nonetheless the two followed Mrs. Borg up the stairs and to Nya’s room where the children share the bed while Mrs. Borg sits in front of them. 

~*meanwhile*~

Anxiety was a son of bitch, so much so that Cole was cursing every single god to let him be at peace. Granted that probably wouldn’t happen seeing as they didn’t have much to worry about-they shouldn’t have anything to worry about. 

“You're pacing a hole in the carpet dear.” Zane mentioned as he sat with a book on the couch and some tea. 

“Surprised you aren’t joining me.” Cole snapped before stopping and wincing, “I’m sorry babe, it’s just been really stressful lately.” 

Zane sighed as he closed his book before rubbing his eyes, “I know my dear, but please calm down.” 

Cole, now tired, collapses on the couch next to his husband. “I hate waiting.” 

Zane guided Cole’s head to his lap and started to card his fingers through thick black hair. “As do I, my love, but if we waited this long then perhaps it’s worth the wait.” 

The two were silent for a moment, the house rarely creaked but as the silence went on it felt like the house was moving with the wind of the storm. 

“Are we good parents?” Cole asks as Zane picks up his discarded tea. 

He was silent for a moment, contemplating his husband's words. “I like to think we’re doing a good job so far, but only time will tell really.” 

“I’m not talking about that,” Cole sits up and faces his husband, “I’m talking about are we doing the right thing? Like could we be holding them back, are we taking them away from an uncontacted family member, are we doing things wrong and not knowing it?!” His voice rose an octave, panic of unknown answers to rising questions loomed over him like the storm clouds outside. 

Zane wasn’t going to lie; questions like those often plagued his mind. It was times like those when he wouldn’t sleep-couldn’t stop the thoughts that reminded him that what they were doing could have been taken away so quickly. 

“I like to think we're doing the right thing-we’re hopefully doing the right thing. Maybe we're helping them, or maybe we’re like our parents and don’t even know it. I…” Zane trailed off, the thought of being like either of his fathers was a difficult one to handle. Dr. Julian was a good man, just not a great parent; never really being there for his kids and favoring one over the other. His other father, Arashi was far more old fashioned with just about everything especially parenting. While he was there for things, It always felt like nothing was good enough for him, and in turn neither Zane nor Echo were good enough. 

“We’re definitely better than our parents-no offence. I mean we’re going through all these hoops just to be here.” Cole thankfully interrupts Zane’s thoughts. “Plus we’ve done a lot to get here and made progress with Kai.” 

Ok that was undeniable-when Kai first got there it was tense and full of trial and error, Nya while younger and mostly followed her brother in terms of what he did. Both have grown so much in the past month, opening up to them and feeling like a family. 

“What i’m trying to say is, we can try and hopefully succeed?” Cole gently brought the conversation to a sorta close. 

“I suppose your right, but that will never truly answer our questions.” Zane reached for his husband, seeking comfort. “And that’s good right?” 

The two were quiet for a moment, before little feet were heard coming down the stairs followed by the sound of Pixels heels. 

The two children joined the older on the couch and leaned deeply into their warmth. Whatever they talked about upstairs was clearly behind them. 

“Alright so after i take a look around then you can go back to domestic life.” Pixel smiles as Zane detached himself from Nya’s hold on him and led her around the home for her to deem safe for the children. 

~later~ 

They passed the check with flying colors, the kids were happy and very safe. Education wise Zane had gotten them workbooks and brought them to speed with 5th and 1st grade respectfully so they could both go to school in the spring. If they were still in their care by then anyways.

Nonetheless things were actually going well for the family, it was perfect. 

Then they got a call, rather late at night actually from Pixel who sounded frazzled and stressed. 

Zane picked up his phone around 3 am, answering the call without looking at the caller ID. “Hello?” 

“Hey Zane-quick thing.” Pixel wasted no time with introductions or greetings. “Seeing as you and Cole are foster parents and while I know you already have two children under your care-” Pixel cut herself off with a quick ‘excuse me’ to supposedly yell at someone. 

Cole turned to his side as Zane sat up and clicked on the bedside lamp, “What's happening? Who is it?” 

Before Zane could answer Pixel talked to him “Can you take a baby-maybe 9 months old?” 

Zane was silent for a moment, needing some time to process her words. “Um, can i talk to Cole for a second then I can talk.” He hung up the phone before letting the phone fall and falling backwards into the pillows himself. 

“What happened?” Cole himself turned on his bedside lamp before following his husband and collapsing onto his pillows. 

“Pixel wants to place us with a baby.” Was all Zane said. That kind of shocked Cole, when they had first considered fostering they had been open to much younger kids. Now though seeing as they already have two kids-did they really need a baby? 

“Do you want to?” Zane asks, before pausing, “Foster the baby I mean.” 

“Honestly, we should do it.” Cole answers after a pause. “I mean we're doing pretty good with Kai and Nya and the system doesn’t help kids at any age really.” 

He turns to his side, waiting for Zane’s response. He knew Zane wanted a baby, hell when they were in highschool Zane took many babysitting jobs be it with his younger brother or the neighborhood kids. 

“I think we should as well.” Zane finally answers after the minutes start to stretch. “But what about Kai and Nya? They should be consulted on this, it’s a very important decision that they should have a hand in.” 

“Call Pixel back, and we can talk to them in the morning.” Cole advised as he got up with his phone. “I’ll call in sick so we can all talk this over.” 

Before Zane could tell him about the rain from the afternoon Pixel picked up, “Zane, hi. Did you both talk about it?” 

“Yes, we’d love to foster the baby but why did you call at 3 in the morning?” Zane also got up from bed-he’d might as well check in on the kids. 

Pixel was silent on the other line for a little while before she sighed heavily, “Well seeing as i was handed the baby at 2 am i figured it was better than nothing. And you did answer so.” 

Zane was quiet for a second, “I’m sorry what?” 

Pixel sighed again before answering, “Watch the news in the morning and you’ll understand ok? So when can i come with the baby?” 

“Umm, in two days maybe? We have to talk to the kids and get everything ready.” Zane leaded against the hallway wall. “..What’s their name? The babies?” 

“His name is Lloyd, he's nine months old and i think you’ll love him.” He could hear the smile in Pixels voice before his phone pinged. “I sent you some general information, I'll talk to you later ok?” They exchanged goodbyes and hung up. 

After checking Kai’s room(it was empty) and then going to Nya’s to see the siblings cuddled close in the bed. After a quick picture of the two he closed the door and went back to bed. Cole was back, the bedside lamp turned off. Zane turned off his light and went to sleep. 

Tomorrow is going to be hectic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


End file.
